Comic Books Are Fun
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth spends a quiet afternoon with his daughter.


I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth wrapped up his case early that day and to give himself a treat, he went home early. He dropped by the Jeffersonian daycare and picked up Christine and made it home by three in the afternoon instead of the six or seven that was the usual. After getting Christine's stuff put away, Booth carried Christine into the living room with an arm load of graphic novels. He laid his graphic novels on the coffee table which he had slid over next to the couch. Booth then turned on the stereo that was located across the room and found a Moldy Oldie station promising to play hits from the 80's and 90's. Laying on the couch, Booth put Christine on his chest and cradled her with his right arm. It was awkward; but, he could read and spend time with his daughter, even if she was sleeping.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been caught up in the story he was reading when Brennan came home. Walking into the living room, Brennan found Booth staring intently at a comic book and Christine lying on her back on Booth's chest, smiling and trying to grab the bottom of Booth's comic book. Booth held it just out of her reach; but, that didn't seem to be bothering their daughter. She just kept trying to reach for it.

Walking over to the couch, Brennan reached down and picked up Christine. Booth, not hearing Brennan come into the room, jerked his arms and protested, "Damn it, Bones. Cough or something the next time. You like to scared the hell out me."

Smiling, Brennan observed, "For someone in law enforcement, you don't seem to be as observant as you should be."

Frowning, Booth explained, "I'm on my couch, in my home. I'm not expecting to have to fend off an attacker, Bones. I was relaxing. It's what I'm supposed to do when I'm not working."

"I thought you said you were going to take care of dinner, this evening." Brennan asked.

Smiling, Booth got up from the couch and put his arm around Brennan's shoulder. "Of course I did. I picked up Chinese takeout on the way home. It's in the fridge. We can eat whenever you want to."

Shaking her head, Brennan went into the kitchen to see about feeding Christine.

Following Brennan into the kitchen, Booth sat down at the table and watched Brennan feed their daughter.

"I thought you got rid of all of your comic books when we moved here," Brennan remarked.

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "Now, why would I do that? My graphic novels are collector items. They may be worth a lot of money when I'm old. Their an investment."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "If you've read them before, why read them again? Won't handling them risk devaluing them?"

"Nah, what good are they if I can't read them once in awhile. I like to read them because they're fun. Besides, I'm careful how I handle them. They're in pretty good shape."

Looking at Booth, Brennan asked, "Booth, why do you call them graphic novels? Aren't they really comic books?"

Laughing Booth explained, "Ha, when I was a kid, comics cost about 75 cents. If you go out and buy one now a days the dealer calls them graphic novels and charges you about four or five bucks. Believe me, dealers couldn't sell comic books for prices like that so they have to call them graphic novels."

As soon as Christine was finished eating, Brennan held her daughter, while Booth took out the Chinese food from the fridge and put it on the kitchen table. Getting out two plates and forks, Booth pointed to the cartons and smiled, "Ok, I worked hard getting dinner ready so don't let it get cold."

Frowning, Brennan commented, "You just took it out of the fridge, Booth. If anything it will now start to warm up."

Cocking his head to the side, Booth asked, "Really?"

Laughing at Booth's expression, Brennan put some fried rice on her plate and started to eat.

Ooooooooooooooo

A week later, Booth walked into the kitchen one morning to find a graphic novel lying on the kitchen table. Picking it up, he noticed that it was written in Japanese. Looking through the book, he realized it was a graphic novel based on Brennan's second book. Sitting down, he started to look at each page. Turning the pages he was really enjoying the art work until he found himself blushing. There, before him, was page 187 of Brennan's book, interpreted for him in very colorful art work. He coudn't believe that he was seeing that thing that had made everyone talk about Brennan's book at work. Closing the book, Booth realized that he would never be able to think of comic books again as anything but graphic novels. Very graphic novels.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story? Any good?


End file.
